


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Kinky Kai

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests. Tyson discovers some of Kai's intimate secrets.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Kinky Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> Just something dirty about Kai. Either a hidden kink or secrets. I'm honestly down for anything!!
> 
> Thank you for making my slutty heart happy <3
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> YES THIS ASK IS MY REASON FOR LIVING.
> 
> I ASK
> 
> ARE YOU READY.
> 
> ARE YOU REALLY?
> 
> Thank god for us sluts <3 
> 
> I’m putting this in a read more because NSFW. 
> 
> Let’s say for the sake of the dirtyness Tyson and Kai are over 18 and newly dating. Yes I’m making it Ty/ka because it’s the easiest to write for me lol.

A regular training day in the dojo was different than a few years ago. Kai was much closer with the Bladebreakers especially since Tyson and him had started dating. 

The reason they weren’t too close to each other?

No one else knew yet, and if they got too close, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

However they were still rivals, which led to some… Interesting altercations. 

They all crowded around Kenny’s laptop watching some playbacks of old matches. 

“Eh! Get off me!” Tyson whispered gently pushing Kai off his shoulder. 

Kai shot him the grin he had been giving him lately, the kind no one else could. 

“See that Tyson?” Kenny pointed to the screen. 

“Um- What am I supposed to be looking at Chief?” Tyson was totally paying attention.

“This move right here, it's dangerous with your new hardware, you need to wait till later on in the match to do something like this.” 

“Alright…” Kai kept leaning into Tyson to ‘see the screen’. 

“Okay- can you like fuck off for a second?” Tyson turned to Kai aggressively, but Kai knew better. 

“Tyson! What kind of language...” Ray wondered where he learned it from, but obviously it was Kai.

Tyson pushed himself off the ground hitting Kai with his body in the process. 

“Hey Tyson, watch where you’re moving your dumb body-” Kai picked on him constantly but lately it had been… different. 

“Eh!” Tyson grabbed his shirt and pushed him back, Kai fell backwards on the hardwood. 

“Shit sorry Kai!” Tyson went to help him up. He didn’t mean to put so much effort into his shove. 

When Tyson held his hand out to Kai he grabbed it slowly, and then aggressively pulled him down to the floor. 

The play fighting was common between the Bladebreakers so of course no one questioned it, although Kai and Tyson had been doing it more lately. 

Tyson rolled onto his side and tried to kick Kai’s thigh. 

“You jerk!” Tyson gasped at him in a low gruff voice. 

Kai laughed at him and tried to sit himself up to tackle him. 

The guys started chanting fight fight! Cheering them on. 

Tyson managed to get Kai on his stomach, Kai managed to crawl forward but Tyson grabbed his scarf too fast for him to get away, and pulled. 

“Ah!” Kai scowled when Tyson pulled on it.

Tyson wrapped the silk scarf around his wrist and yanked it moving his face closer to Kai’s shoulder. 

“Give up yet Kai? Am I finally going to win one of our wrestling matches?” Tyson teased. 

“Mhhf!” Kai spluttered as the scarf tied tighter around his neck.

“Just admit defeat Kai-” 

“Mm- Harder-” Kai said barely above a whisper.

Tyson dropped the scarf instantly making Kai fall flat on his face. 

“Excuse me?” Tyson stared at Kai in disbelief, but grinning in satisfaction.

Kai turned around to look his boyfriend in the eyes, that told Tyson everything he needed to know.

“Time to train guys- let’s go outside.” Tyson ordered everyone but didn’t take his gaze off Kai. 

After training for a while Tyson escaped to head into his house. A few minutes later Kai needed the bathroom. 

Max laughed. “And they think we don’t know they’re dating.”

In Tyson’s room upstairs Kai found Tyson standing in his room.

“I was waiting for y- Mm!” Kai shut him up with a fast intense kiss. 

“Fuck-” Tyson managed let go for a moment before Kai started to kiss him again.

Tyson pulled away, “So... You’re scarf.”

Kai looked him up and down with desire, “What about it?” 

“You like being choked don’t you?” Tyson felt up his chest through the tight black shirt.

Kai didn’t answer but grinned in response, a low chuckle escaped his throat. 

“Really?” Tyson dragged his forefinger over his neck, “This dominant Kai?” 

Kai nodded fast.

“Tyson wrapped his hand around his neck, he didn’t even add pressure and Kai closed his eyes in euphoria. 

“Oh wow you do like that-” Tyson whispered pleasantly surprised. 

“Take my scarf off-” Kai practically begged. 

“Okay-” Tyson obeyed. “Where do you want me to put it-”

“Don’t put it down.” 

“Um-” Tyson questioned. 

Kai placed his arms behind his back and turned around.

“Oh you cheeky bastard!” Tyson’s face hurt from smiling. He wrapped the silk scarf around Kai’s wrists. 

“We have to be quick- the guys are outside waiting to practice-” Kai’s body radiated heat showing his true emotions to Tyson. 

Tyson kissed his neck from behind and reached around to grab his neck.

“Like this?” Tyson asked coyly. 

“Mmm yes…” Kai’s voice sounded like honey, and his body shook silently begging Tyson to do more. 

“Alright but we have to be quick…"


End file.
